Harmony
by AlmostGolden
Summary: So what if... Logan and Jo were dating. And Jo's cheating with James? Kendall's married to music, and Camille's a childhood friend of Logans. Carlos and Stephanie are happy as can be, but now... Sasha's back in the picture? What on EARTH is going on?


**Hey! I've written a few fanfics before, but most of them are one shots and this is only my second BTR one. I actually have this whole thing planed out, and this is just kind of like a prologue I guess, to set things up. Just to be clear, this is not a Jo/Logan, Jo/James fic. You can kind of guess who she'll end up with because I like sticking to canon pairings, but you'll have to wait and see how it happens. This isn't just about one specific pairing, however. This is kind of an all over fic, where everything kind of affects everything, and all of the guys have a part. It may seem a little confusing right now, but I can't give too much away in this little snippet. Just know that I'm trying to make everything end up canon, but this is slightly AU, because the guys aren't in a band together.**

**Tell me what you think, and if you like the format. Obviously my actual chapters would be much longer (I like them to be at least 1500 words each before I put them up), so don't put that in the review. Thanks and enjoy!**

_**Harmony**_

_Day 1_

_Palm Woods Pool 4:30 pm_

The brunette grunted as he pulled himself away from his girlfriend. Not that he wasn't enjoying himself, it was because the intelligent blonde wasn't ready, and he had been enjoying himself a little too much. Sometimes things had to be stopped before they went too far.

Panting slightly, Jo turned to him for another quick peck. "I've got an interview in a few hours, and I've got to get my hair and makeup done. I'll meet you back here later, okay sweetie?" The boy remained seated on the chair by the Palm Woods pool they had been making out on, as she rose and straightened her clothes. He simply slipped on his shades and waved with a sweet smile, which Jo returned before turning and calling, "Bye, Logan!"

_Palm Woods Park 4:30 pm_

"One for you," Carlos said, handing a beautiful, ethnic looking girl a corn dog, "and one for me." The two grinned before shoving their snacks into their mouths. About half a minute later, the handsome Hispanic boy called out, "I WIN!"

Stephanie, who was stunning and smart, but not all that skilled at corn dog eating contests, took another minute or so to chew carefully before clearing her throat and speaking. "How do you do that?" she paused to allow her boyfriend a modest shrug. "I mean, it's gross, but still. You've got to teach me."

Carlos chuckled, as if this were just the cutest, most naïve thing he had heard in the world. He lightly tapped Stephanie's nose with his index finger and said, "And why would I do that?"

Throwing his arm over his mock-pouting girlfriend's shoulders and still laughing lightly, Carlos walked off to enjoy the rest of the day with the most beautiful girl in his world.

_Room 2H 4:30 pm_

Kendall loved Tina. She had been his first. The first one he had touched. The first one who had been made to release gorgeous sounds because of him. The one who vibrated whenever he'd run his hands along her sensitive parts. The only thing in his life that was just his.

But it was time to let go of his first guitar.

She was starting to sound like she looked. Banged up and duct-taped many times over. With this kind of instrument, there was no way that the tall blonde could break into the music business. The only problem was, with the cost of him living at the Palm Woods, and Katie attending a new private school to 'make new friends', there just wasn't enough money to go around in the Knight household.

_Warehouse; Trinity Boulevard 5:12 pm_

Meanwhile, at Jo's 'interview', James Diamond impatiently tapped his foot. They had arranged to meet in this abandoned warehouse (that was too close to the Palm Woods for his liking) so that they could be on time for once. However, it seemed that maybe Jo couldn't tear herself away from Logan.

Logan.

Although most thought him quite heartless, James felt a pang when his friend popped into his mind. Logan was the first (and only) friend he had made here at the Palm Woods. Already an established actor at age eighteen, he was probably the hottest thing around the place. Somehow, he had taken notice of the very tall kid with brown hair overdue for cutting walking around alone. And somehow, he had decided to take him under his wing. James had really learned everything he knew about Hollywood from Logan, and somewhere along the line they had become great friends.

The only problem was that his girlfriend was totally smokin'.

"Hey!" the curly blonde threw her arms around his neck, stretching on her tip toes to do so. She pulled back, her blue eyes sparkling. "Sorry, I sort of lost track of time."

"It's alright." James said, although he knew from the slight pain in his chest that she had been doing with Logan exactly what they were about to. "You're here now."

_LAX International Airport 6:53_

A girl stepped out into the terminal. From her curly brown pigtails, to her flannel shirt and dusty boots, she absolutely screamed 'Out-of-Town'. The only thing remotely LA were the oversized white sunglasses resting on top of her head. Without attracting too much attention (because honestly, the farm girl look was earning her plenty of stares) she slipped into the nearest ladies room. Three minutes later, a totally different girl emerged, wearing denim shorts, two layered tanks and a light cardigan. Her white wedge flip-flops matched her shades, which were now perched atop her diminutive nose, and were the only remnants of the small town girl who had arrived.

Grabbing two bags off of the luggage carousel, and wheeling them outside, she effortlessly hailed a cab.

"Where to, miss?" the burly, unshaved man asked while leering at her.

Unconsciously, she drew her cardigan across her chest before saying. "The Palm Woods Hotel, please."

**Well…. Whaddya think? I know, it probably seems a little weird and boring right now, but the whole story isn't centered on the Logan/Jo/James thing. I promise the other guys have plenty of drama as well. And Camille will be brought into the picture, and dragged straight into the thick of the drama of the Palm Woods. Don't worry!**

**Read and Review, please! Virtual kisses from Alex Pettyfer and the guys for those who do!**


End file.
